Independence Day of Amestris
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Central Headquarters is hosting a party for the Fourth of July, Independence Day for Amestris. Edward invites Winry to join in on the festivities, while Mustang sets up the grand finale. Fireworks.


**Conny:** I know it's belated and all, but I was inspired to write this. Well, actually, the fireworks I saw for Independence Day was a little bit of a let down. I wanted to put the Fullmetal Alchemist characters through a better Fourth of July, so I did so. A little background before the story starts: 1.) Amestris has the same Independence Day as the United States. 2.) I'm not all that great with describing fireworks, so please excuse that. 3.) I didn't put sound effects because that goes against my writing style.

DISCLAIMER: I DISOWN FMA, THE CONCEPT OF THE FOURTH OF JULY, OR ANYTHING PEOPLE COULD USE AGAINST ME TO GET THIS STORY RIPPED OF THE INTERNET!

* * *

"Winry!" Ed finally caught up to the blonde, just before she boarded the train back to Rush Valley.

"What is it, Ed? I have to go in a minute, or else I'll miss the train." Alphonse was trying to get to them, but having a huge metal suit try to plow through a crowd, without hurting anyone was hard.

"I was wondering if you'd stay a little longer. There's a party at HQ, later, tonight, for Independence Day." Letting out a sigh, Winry started to think about what to do.

_What if there's fireworks? I can't deal with that_, she thought to herself. Those thoughts didn't seem to change what her mouth said already said.

"Sure, I would like that." Al came up to the couple, then glanced between the two.

"That's good! I didn't want to be stuck talking to Lt. Colonel Hughes all by myself." A big grin was stamped onto Ed's face, as he faced off to God-knows-where.

"Mr. Hughes isn't that bad." Winry said, looking to the suit of armor.

"No, he isn't. It's just whenever Elicia is brought up in a conversation, it seems endless." Alphonse groaned, then looked around the mob of people for his brother.

"So, when is this party exactly?" Winry asked, as the two started to head away from the train.

"It starts at dusk. There'll be a ton of food, people, and there'll be fireworks!" The boy in the armor sounded really excited about the last part.

"You seem really happy. I guess I'll see you later, then." Winry headed for the Hughes' house, having no other place to go at the moment.

* * *

"Sissy is afraid of fireworks?" Elicia asked the older blonde, who was embarrassed at the second.

"Winry, fireworks isn't something to be afraid of." Gracia explained, which didn't help all that much for the teenager.

"Well, I freak out because it sounds like gunshots. I'm not really…" She wanted to try and figure what words would fit after that, but nothing seemed to really describe how she felt.

"I get it, Winry. I'm not a big fan of guns, either." The woman's green eyes hardened at the sound of the _G _word.

"Sissy! Can I have a piggyback ride?" The toddler got her ride, but the two women still conversed.

"Do you think Ed and Al would notice if I just walked away before the fireworks? Maybe I could make a break for it." Winry's blue eyes narrowed, trying to think of a good excuse to leave a party.

"Do they know about your fear?" That took the girl aback.

"No…" That fear was so well hidden that even the blonde's childhood friends didn't know about it.

"Well, they'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

"Sir, I better see you working thrice as hard tomorrow." Riza simply stated, as she watched Mustang slowly piece firework canisters together.

"I'll only work twice as hard, Hawkeye. I'm sure you remembered the last time I worked three times as fast." Everyone could recall that time. Mustang passed out at the end of the day, not waking up until the next morning.

"Yes, that was an interesting experience for everyone, sir. Do you need any help with those?" Over five boxes, each two feet by two feet, were already filled with canisters and firecrackers, but there was still more being made.

"I'm fine. This year will be the most dazzling of all." _That, and it'll burn down all of Central City_, Riza thought to herself.

"Sir, you only have a couple more hours until the party." The blonde decided to try and help, but Roy pushed her away.

"Do you know what compound makes a white light?" Riza picked up the container of magnesium, which was the compound that did cause a white light, when burned.

"Did you already forget that my father specialized in fire alchemy?" Roy sighed, because he did forget it. He allowed Riza to help with the fireworks, even though he was the one that set up the design.

* * *

Central HQ's courtyard was filled to the brink with so many things. People, dressed casually, rather than military uniforms. Coolers, opened with pop and beer ready to grab. BBQs with hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill.

"Hey, where's the Colonel?" Havoc asked Breda, who was about to swipe a few hot dogs.

"He's probably talking to your girlfriend." The man pointed to the redhead, who was talking to the Colonel.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Havoc stomped over, throwing his cigarette down. "Hello, Melanie. Colonel." The two turned to face the blond, with blank faces.

"Hey, Jean. I was just talking to Colonel Mustang about work. I didn't know you did so much work. I get why you're always tired, now." Mustang simply smirked, then walked away. _Thank you, Colonel! I owe you,_ Havoc thanked the man.

* * *

"Brother, leave some food for the other people." Alphonse tried pulling his brother away from food, but it didn't work all too well.

"Fullmetal, back off the food." Colonel Mustang ordered, with a smirk on his face.

"Um, no. Food is mine." Edward was able to worm his way out of Al's grip and pounce on the food.

"Brother, Winry is coming over." Alphonse was able to get Ed to back off the food, just before the girl actually did get to the boys.

"Hi, Ed. Hi, Al. Hello, Colonel." Ed greeted Winry back, but Roy merely left to check on his job.

"Winry, before Brother gets to the food again, I'd eat." Taking the armor's advice, Winry grabbed two hot dogs.

"Let Ed eat, it's not like they'll run out of food." Ed didn't attack the food, he linked arms with Winry and dragged her to a certain spot in the courtyard.

"This'll be the best place for the fireworks. I haven't seen fireworks in years!" Ed plopped down to the ground, golden eyes staring at the sky.

"When was the last time we saw fireworks, Brother?" Al asked, as he sat down, too.

"I think it was the first year I became a State Alchemist. But we didn't get to see much of the show because we had to leave." Al nodded, then looked up to the sky.

"Ed… I don't-"

"You don't what, Win?" The blond looked to her, with curiosity.

"Nothing…" Winry sat down next to Edward, ready to run when it all started.

* * *

"Ready?" Riza asked, as Roy pulled on both of his gloves.

"Of course. I just have to make sure that I set the fireworks off at their designated time." Tugging at his one last time, Roy nervously looked to Riza.

"Yes, sir?" That timid look disappeared as he let the first set of fireworks.

"You don't mind if I dedicate this show to you, do you?" A light blush clouded her cheeks, but not a work escaped her lips. Instead, she kissed his cheek. Afterwards, she did so, Riza went over to one of the coolers. "I'll that as a _sure."_

* * *

A display of green and white lit up the night sky, with the sound of gunfire along with it. Winry cringed, but it wasn't that bad. Problem was, that wasn't even the worst part. Another flare went off, this time rings of gold and silver. The sound was more like a cannon fire.

"AH!" Winry hugged Ed, which startled him more than she was.

"What's wrong?" Streamers of red and white shot up into the air, then exploded with even brighter hues.

"Fire-fire… works… afraid. Shouldn't have come…" Winry tried to make a run for it before another display went off, but red, gold, and blue rained down with a loud thunderous clap.

"Come here, Winry." Ed made her sit on his lap, then he hugged her. "Fireworks aren't going to hurt you. Not while I'm here." She claimed down, but still tensed as more went off.

"Winry, why didn't you say anything about this earlier?" Alphonse asked, but she didn't answer.

* * *

"Almost over. Just need to set off the finale." Roy spoke, but just before he set off the last part, Riza tapped his shoulder.

"Pop?" He decided to take a ten second break, long enough to take a sip.

"Thanks." He took the caramel colored drink, had a swig of it, handed it back and aimed for the wicks.

"Before you set it off, could I ask why you're dedicating this show to me?" He had already snapped, but quickly went to kiss her lips.

* * *

"Here it comes." Ed said, with much anticipation in his voice. On the other hand, Winry was preparing herself for the loudest and longest display of the night. "Winry, listen to me. Just listen to my voice as it goes off."

"Ok…" The rockets lifted off, but the girl tried to ignore the noise and listen to Ed's voice.

"I was hoping this would turn out differently. I wanted to ask you to go on a date with me when the last fireworks went off, but now that I know you're scared…" He hesitated for a second, as he looked up to the beautiful explosion in the sky. It was the same brilliant color Winry's eyes were. That was the one things that got him talking again. "Just look up, Winry. Those lights won't hurt you. If they were going to hurt you, I wouldn't have asked you to come. If you told me about your fear, I would have just asked if you wanted to leave early-" Mustang must have set up at least a dozen to go off at the same moment, because the newest blast shook the ground. Winry yelped and held on to Ed like he was her lifeline.

"Ed… I-I…" Golden eyes peered over to the fireworks zone, where he saw the last rocket ready to shoot up into the night. Just as it went off, Ed gently took Winry's chin in his hand and made her look at him. He touched his lips to hers, just as the last explosion happened. Ironically enough, it was pink and was oddly shaped like a heart.

* * *

"Was that a good show?" Roy asked, as he and Riza headed towards the front steps of HQ.

"Yes, it was. Thank you for the show." The, newly formed, couple sat down together on the steps, where not many people were crowded.

"You're welcome. I think I overdid it, though." Yes, just about a half-hour's worth of fireworks was overdoing it. Not to mention how many went up into the atmosphere.

"You didn't overdo it. I think it was the best show of fireworks I've seen." Roy hugged Riza, then kissed her. He left it lingering, however, which became a little too long for the woman's liking. She pushed him off, and frowned.

"Safe it for later." He whimpered a little, but agreed with Riza.

* * *

"Winry, are you alright?" Alphonse asked, which didn't get him any attention from the girl.

"Winry. Hello? The fireworks didn't make you break down, did it?" She shook her head, only a little. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but a small laugh escaped her lips.

"What's funny, Winry?" Al asked, a little freaked out by the sudden laugh.

"Thank you, Ed." She kissed him on the lips, making sure she put all of her happiness into it. The armor actually had to tear the two blondes apart, before they got too involved.

"Whoa…" Ed merely stated, staring at her blue eyes. "Want to have dinner, now?"

"Is that a date?" Ed nodded, because he was blushing a little from the last word.

"You two better not be gone past midnight." Alphonse said, making sure his demand was heard.

"Sheesh, Al. You're turning into a parental figure." The couple ran before Alphonse could argue with that. The armor looked around, noticing many of the couples. Havoc and his girlfriend, Melanie. Roy and Riza. Ed and Winry. Maes and Gracia.

"Wow. Am I ever going to find someone?" Just as he said that, a girl accidentally bumped into him. She stumbled to the ground, having her book laid pages first to the ground.

"Aw… shoot. Sorry." Alphonse helped the girl up, and picked up the book.

"No, it's ok. This must have been a really good book." She smiled, and just closed the book.

"It was good. Thanks for helping me up. I'm Conny." She shook hands with the soul bond armor and decided she had to see her aunt, Maria Ross.

"Wait, you're Lt. Ross's niece?" She nodded, then tucked the book under her arm.

"You know my aunt?" And that's when the two started to chat a little.

* * *

**Conny:** Gosh... I don't even remember when I started this story. If this story wasn't my best, please tell me. All I know is that it only took me a couple hours to type this and I didn't get to have it proofread before posting it. My editor is sick and I tried my best to review it before posting. Happy Belated Independence Day. Review, will you?


End file.
